The Reluctant Vampire
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Robin Finds a vampire. But not just any vampire. This one is determined not to bite anyone for fear of death. Robin allows her to feed off him without worrying about the consequences. But this makes trouble for both of


Disclaimer: I wish I did own Teen Titans. Hell, I wish I owned Marvel. Then I'd have mad money and never have to use this crap computadora otra vez. 

A/N: I think this is the first cartoon Teen Titans fic out here. If I'm wrong forgive me, I just didn't see you when I went searching today. I hope you all enjoy this. And since this is the first Teen Titans fic (I think) the first chapter is really long. Longer than I'd ever make anything of might that ain't a one-shot. This ain't one of those things. They'll be more chapters to this. They might not be this long though. This one is long because I had to get some things out before I went for the other chapters. This idea has been bugging me like I don't know what! It's all his fault!! *Points to muse*

Youji: Nani? But I'm just an innocent Bishonen.

OGE: Like hell...

Translations:

Nani-What

Anou-Uh..., um...

Taku mou-For crying out loud...

Gomen nasai-I'm sorry, I apologize

Oro-Huh?

Ne-At the end of a sentence, 'right?' or 'isn't that so?' At the beginning of a sentence, 'hey', or 'say', either to get someone's attention or preface a thought. 

" Outta my way Tin Man!"

" You wish Birdie! You're gonna get stomped!"

" That's assuming I don't smoke both of you!"

" Watch out!"

" Oh no you don't!"

" Gang way! Comin' through!"

The Titans were having an off day in terms in crime. Cinderblock was locked up, Plasmus was asleep, and those creeps from HYVE were keeping quiet too. They were enjoying their day of rest.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin were in the living room of the Titan Tower. They were racing each other in Midnight Club II. Raven was...in her room as per usual and Starfire was cooking.

" Dodges the 18 wheeler, jumps the construction site, hits the nitros! Ohh! Finish line is mine!!" ^_^ Robin jumped up and rubbed his victory in Beast Boy's and Cyborg's face.

" Only because you ran me off the road!" Cyborg argued.

" And drove me into a support beam!" Beast Boy huffed.

" Ah sore losers! Both'o ya! I'll be happy to beat ya both over again, but I'm going to get my victory drink," Robin headed off to the kitchen," You two smoke eaters sharpen your skills, I'd hate to think that was your best."

" We'll show you nitro boy!" -_-*

" You're just lucky I don't have a sonic boom in my car!!" -_-*

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Robin smirked at his teammate's angry marks and glares aimed at his back. He had been nervous that he wouldn't win that race back there, but there didn't have to know that. And he was getting thirsty from all that bragging he did back there. 

" Hey Star, how's it comin'?" He waved to the Tamaranian girl in the chef hat. 

Starfire turned and smiled; totally neglecting the pot she had on the stove. " Greetings to you too Robin. It is coming along nicely, I think."

Robin nodded and went to the refrigerator near the stove. He bent and looked around to see what he had a taste for. Hopefully nothing in there had a taste for him. He shuddered as he thought about the last time he went in the fridge and no one had cleaned it out. He was glad he wore gloves and had one of his flash discs with him. Who knew spaghetti could be vicious and man-eating?

He vaguely sensed Starfire moving around behind him and continued to look around. 

" Robin?"

" Yeah?"

" What are those marks on your neck?"

Robin jerked and stood up too fast and hit his head on the shelf above him. He tenderly rubbed the bump on his head and grabbed a water bottle on his way out of the refrigerator. 

Starfire was looking at him in curiosity. He self-consciously ran his hand over the marks in question and wished she hadn't seen them. He hated lying, but he would have to to keep his secret a secret. 

" It's nothing. I just got a little nicked in the last battle and it hasn't healed yet."

" But that was a few weeks ago."

" Uh, I heal slow."

" But you are fine now."

" On my neck. I'm a slow healer on my neck. It bruises easily."

" Maybe you should have it bandaged."

" It's okay. Really. Thanks for the concern though." Robin decided to make a break for it then. 

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

" That's two times you've lost to me Cyborg. I hope this doesn't become a habit; then all our training sessions will be boring. What with you losing all the time an-Ah!"

" This session ain't over yet Birdie! You should never stand over someone when they're down. That's not very smart!"

" No, but this will!"

" Ow! You're right, that does smart!"

" You ain't kiddin'. You're head is almost as hard as Cinderblock's!"

Cyborg and Robin had just finished another sparring session. Cyborg rubbed his head while Robin shook out his red fist. Their little collision had bruised both of them. 

" Want to go again?"

" Sure I—Oops, power's running low. Gotta go recharge! See ya!"

Robin nodded in acknowledgement. He then went over to one of the benches and started to work with one of the hand weights. 

" I know you're there Raven, you can come out now." 

The mysterious teen melted out of the shadows. She walked over to where he was sitting and stood behind him. 

" I know what you're here about."

" Do you?"

" The marks? You want to know about them, am I right?"

" Where did they come from? Who did they come from? Who bit you and are you in trouble?"

Robin shook his head. " I'm not in any trouble. I'm fine. They came from a friend?"

" A friend?" Raven rose a brow in suspicion," A friend did that to you?"

He shrugged. " After much convincing. I almost had to make her." 

" Now I'm confused."

He smirked and put the weight down. " Maybe it's better if I start from the beginning." 

~%~%~%~Flashback~%~%~%~

It all started when I was coming back from the store with groceries for the week. It was about nightfall when I got out of the store. I was taking the quick way home when...

Robin walked down an alley. He knew it was probably asking for trouble, but people knew who he was and those who didn't wouldn't mess with him anyway. 

He was whistling to himself when he heard a few trashcans get knocked over and a shadowed form running away from him. 

He put the groceries down and gave chase.

" Stop right there!" Bolas flew with a flick of his wrist.

With a grunt and a crash, the person he was chasing fell to the ground and stayed there. Robin came up on them and brought them into the streetlight. 

" Huh?"

A teenage female. 5'5" and maybe 120-130 pounds and entirely too light for someone of her height. African-American with honey-brown eyes focused on him. 

This was not what he was expecting to find. 

" Who are you?" He put her down and took a step back.

" None of your business."

He narrowed his eyes at her appearance. " You need help," He grabbed her arm and moved to drag her," I'm taking you to the hospital."

" No! No hospital! No! I won't go!" She really started to fight him then. 

Robin released her and held his hands up in a neutral stance. " Fine. No hospital, but you do need help."

She looked like she might bolt again, but she didn't get the chance; for she passed out.

Robin rushed to catch her before she banged her head on cement. She was so small. And she had rings under her eyes plus many other signs of malnutrition. He would need to get her help. But she adamantly went against the idea. So he would have to take her some place.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

She didn't know where she was. She didn't recognize the smell or the feel of the place. It was totally different from the alley she had been residing in. 

She opened her eyes and looked around. This place looked like an attic. And as she sat up and looked around, a very spacious attic. There was a couch and a chair and a card table and a few lamps around. 

" You're finally awake." 

" Ah!!" 

That boy was standing over behind her. It was like he appeared out of nowhere. She scrambled away from the couch she was laying on and landed on the floor. She had a hand over her heart in shock.

" Cheese and rice man! What's wrong with you?!"

He smiled guiltily and ran a hand through raven hair. " Ah, sorry about that. You ok?"

She shook her head in disbelief. If she weren't dead already that would have killed her. " Fine. Just fine. I love getting scared to death. Where are we? Who are you?"

He stood up to his full height and walked over to help her up. " I'm Robin; from the Teen Titans. And we're in the old arcade. Everything still pretty much works. No one comes here though. I figured you'd be safe here."

" Yeah, this should be safe enough-wait, how did you know I was in danger?"

" You were so adamant about not going to the hospital. I reasoned you were in some kind of trouble that you didn't want to attract attention." 

She nodded and looked around the place. " So we're in an arcade. Well, thanks for the nap. I needed that. Now I'll be leaving." 

" Just a minute, kid," Robin snagged her arm," You need help remember. You need food and I'm not about to let you leave here to collapse somewhere else."

She smacked his arm away." First of all, don't call me kid; I'm older than you are. Way older. Second, I don't need your help." 

Robin dodged her swipe at his arm and held on. " I beg to differ. And I don't care if you are older than I am. You. Need. Help." 

" Hey! Let go!" She was pulled away from the couch and towards the stairs. 

Robin pulled her down the stairs with little trouble and into the employee rec. room. It was all white: the floors, the table, the chairs, the counters, the refrigerator, everything. She had to squint to look around. 

On the table there was a blue bowel and there were two chairs there across from each other. Robin had her sit at one chair that had the bowel in front with a mustard colored liquid in it.

" Oro? What is this? I thought this was abandoned." She poked at the substance.

Robin went to the fridge. " It's chicken broth. You're malnourished and your stomach can't handle any real food. I keep this place pretty well stocked. I like to come here when I want to chill away from the Titan Tower." 

She looked at it and bit her lip. " Anou...I really shouldn't be here."

" You're safe here. Now eat." He got himself a cold Twix from the fridge and then went back for something to drink.

" I—" She was about to protest, but Robin gave her a look that said not to argue. So she ate a little bit. He returned to the table with black cherry juice.

" What's your name?"

She looked up at him." Cassandra." 

" Cassandra. Nice to meet you. Wish it were under different circumstances though." He took a drink from his glass.

Cassandra focused on his neck intently. She watched his muscles work to take the liquid down. His jugulars were practically pounding in her ears. All she would have to do was lean over and...

" Ack!" Cassandra shook her head forcefully. In the process she kicked her foot out and kicked Robin.

He choked on his juice and it got on his clothes and on the table. And particularly over his mouth. 

A faint red tint rose on her dark cheeks. " Ah...gomen nasai..."

" Huh?" 

" I mean I'm sorry. I keep forgetting to switch the languages. I've been in Japan for a year. And Germany before that. And Russia for a year or so."

" Wow. All that traveling? Why?"

" It's...not important. Really..."

Robin shrugged. Cassandra focused intently on the dark liquid trailing from his lips and down the side of his face. From where she was sitting, it looked like he just fed. She could hear the blood in his jugulars pounding again. It was becoming too much. She could already feel her fangs enlarging. The bloodlust was almost painful. 

" I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Cassandra jumped up from the table and sealed her mouth to Robin's. 

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Robin sat frozen from the sheer shock of the entire thing. One minute she was sitting across the table from him, the next minute, she practically jumped over it to kiss him to show her gratitude.

_" A little full of yourself aren't you?"_

_" Hey! Who's telling the story here, you or me?"_

_" ...Resume."_

" As I was saying. She practically jumped over the table to get to me..." 

After Robin got over the initial shock, he realized maybe she was thanking him in the only way she knew how. He remained unresponsive and put his hands on her shoulders to gently push her away. But then he felt sharp teeth dig into his lip. With a muffled grunt, he shoved her away roughly. 

" What are you doing?!" 

Cassandra was lying out on the floor. She had a hand to her mouth trying to cover very prominent fangs that were protruding from her mouth. His blood was dripping from her mouth and she was trying to lick the remnants of it from her fangs and lips. Her fangs were entirely too big for a human. 

" You're not human, are you?" He cautiously walked over to stand in front of her. 

Cassandra withdrew her hand from her mouth and looked away from him. She didn't want to see the hate in his eyes. She'd seen enough of that. 

" That's why you're starving, you haven't feed on anyone. That's why you don't want to go to the hospital. That's why you're so small."

She nodded; still not looking at him. A gloved hand grabbed her chin and turned her head up. 

" Why aren't you eating?"

Her eyes went to the floor again. " I don't want to hurt anyone. If I feed, I could kill someone. I don't want to do that."

" You'll starve yourself to death."

She shrugged. " I'll still live, I just won't be very useful to anyone."

Robin looked her over a minute. " You're a vampire. You're not supposed to care about what happens to humans. What makes you different?"

Cassandra smirked and looked up at him. " I found out what happened to the humans that we fed on when I was young. I wouldn't feed on them anymore. I fed only on animals, then after that, I fed on bad guys, but it still felt wrong. So I just decided to quit feeding. Ne I should really get going. The sun'll be up soon you know. And I'm sure you don't want me here now that you know what I am."

Cassandra stood and walked out of the room; calling behind her: " I'll let myself out!"

" So you just let her go? That doesn't explain the mark on your neck."

" Hold your horses Cleopatra! I'm not finished yet! Geez...! Where was I? Oh yeah! So she was walking out..."

Robin stood leaning against the table in thought. If he let her go, she wouldn't be his problem, but that ran the risk of someone else finding out about her and killing her. If he went after her, then he might be able to keep her safe, but she might want to feed on him. 

He sighed. 

There was only one thing to do.

" Cassandra!"

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Cassandra didn't know which way to go. She didn't know how they came in so she couldn't track her way back. And she was pretty sure she was lost since she passed the Soul Caliber II station at least five times. And it didn't help that she kept having dizzy spells and had to keep stopping to rest because her body was tired. 

" Taku Mou...How do I get outta here?"

" Cassandra!"

" Nani?" Cassandra turned around at the sound of her name. Robin was coming towards her. She thought maybe it was a hallucination, but he didn't disappear or go all fuzzy so she guessed not.

He ran up to her. " You can't leave."

" You're tellin' me. I can't even find the bathroom let alone the door." 

" No, I mean, you can't go. I'm a Teen Titan. The leader in fact. And as such it is my duty to help those who cannot help themselves. You are one of 'those' that I must help. Even if you are a vampire."

Cassandra looked shocked for a minute, then she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Look, I appreciate what you've done so far, but I don't need your help. I've gotten along just fine before you and I'll be fine now without you...All three of you..." 

He narrowed his eyes at her. " Look Cassandra, I'm going to help you whether you want to or not."

" Why should I trust you? How do I know that you won't just kill me?"

" You can either trust me or go back out on the street and risk someone else finding out that you're a vampire and killed or worse. Circus anyone? Fancy spending your life as a sideshow act?"

Cassandra glared at him. But she knew he was right. She didn't have any other choice but to trust him.

" Fine," She mumbled, " I trust you."

Robin smirked. " But now there's the problem of feeding you."

Cassandra looked at him quizzically. " Are? Anou...I can't eat human food. I need blood." 

Robin nodded and paced a little with one hand behind his head and the other on his hip as he moved. He was thinking. Cassandra watched him patiently as he moved. He finally stopped and looked straight at her. Then he pulled down the collar of his shirt to expose his neck.

" Hidoi yo! Don't taunt me! I can hear your blood pounding in my ears!" Cassandra covered her ears and turned away.

" No, I'm not taunting you. I'm going to let you bite me. You need blood to survive. It's my job to help you." 

Cassandra turned and looked at him in shock. " Are you nutz?! I could kill you by accident! I could drain all the blood from your body!" O_O

He shook his head." As long as you don't take too much, I should be fine."

Cassandra nervously came closer. Her whole body was begging her to sink her teeth into his neck. Just one bite. Just one. Just one bite and he wouldn't even feel it. Just one and she wouldn't have to hurt him. Just one, just one, just one.

" No!" She placed her hands on either side of her head and shook her head violently; turning away from Robin." I won't! I refuse! I won't hurt you! It's too dangerous!"

" I'm sure you won't hurt me. I trust you. Now go ahead, I've taken a lot of hits and this won't hurt too much."

She flinched when he tilted his head to the side. She wanted too. She really wanted to. She wanted to bite him so bad it hurt. Her fangs were already forming and the sound of his blood was deafening. Her fangs were throbbing. 

" I...I..."

Robin growled in irritation. It wasn't everyday he did things like this. Well, it was, but not things exactly like this. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and forced her to face his. 

Cassandra gasped at how close she was now. If she leaned over a little she could scrape her fangs across his neck. She could almost taste the blood already and she hadn't even broken the skin. Her resolve broke.

" It'll hurt at first."

He shrugged; nearly knocking her in the head in the process. " I've had worse. Don't worry, I'll be fine, just don't drink too much."

" I'll be sure not to do that. I'll try to make this as painless as possible. Well, here we go."

Cassandra sank her teeth into his neck. Robin made a noise between a grunt and a gasp. It did hurt, but the pain was subsiding slowly. There was this numbing effect. He bit down on his tongue and tried not to think about the draining feeling in his neck.

Cassandra was in heaven. The second that warm, sticky fluid met her tongue, she melted. It was so GOOD. She lost herself in the tangy, sweet taste. It had been so long. So long since she felt this. It was great. So good. So good. So-

She was awakened from her bloodlust haze when Robin's body slumped against hers. She let out an indignant squeak and retracted her fangs. 

" Robin! Are you okay?! I took too much! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to take that much! Please don't be dead! Oh God I killed someone! You can't be dead, I'm not supposed to kill people! I-"

A green-gloved hand covered her mouth. " 'Sandra, 'Sandra, sshh-sshh! I'm still alive. I'm just dizzy. I didn't know it would be so draining. I'm tired. And dizzy." 

She supported him until he felt he could stand up on his own. There were two holes in his neck just above his collar. 

" Thank you. I didn't mean to get carried away like that. I'm-"

Robin covered her mouth again. " Cassandra, you apologize again and I'll scream. Now you'll need a place to stay for the nig-uh, day I mean. The attic doesn't get much light, so you'll be fine there. I'm going home, but I'll be back soon. And no going out into the sunlight because you feel guilty about taking too much blood."

She nodded and he withdrew his hand. She watched him walk away as she turn to head to the attic. She stopped for a minute and turned around. 

" Anou...Robin?"

" Past Dance Dance Revolution and up the stairs."

" Thank you." 

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

" And that's what happened. That's how I got the marks and that's why I'm going out again tonight."

Raven said nothing for a long time. Robin was beginning to think she had fallen asleep. Then he would have been irritated. But she shifted and he was sure she was awake.

" So? What do you think? Pretty cool to have a vampire on your side huh?"

"...Don't you ever get tired or being nice?" 


End file.
